Trials of the Hunt
Introduction Things have changed on Mochina Island. Daimon and his thugs have started to make they move, they bombed and seriously damaged the Twilight Hall and several other bases for the Mochina Guilds. They've also taken over The Triad Islands three of the northern allies to Mochina Island. This caused the remaining islands to create The Alliance a coalition of the collective armies and guilds. The Twilgiht Phoenix Guild is the Vanguard of Mochina Island, but they've been forced to move from their original location and take up residence in the old Hotaru Estate. "Well seems we get to see how MArkus lived as a kid huh?" Said Victor to Axel who was walking next to him. The two had just returned from a 4 week long job scouting The Triad Islands with members of The Alliance's special forces. "Wonder what it's gonna be like." "Yeah but he hardly remembers his life before Bolterus took him in. I think it'll be alittle run down...Ya know? I mean he hasn't lived there since he was 6." Said Axel carrying a large bag on his back. They reached the front gate and were greeted by a older gentleman wearing a butlers outfit. "Greetings gentlemen....I am Keiji Maeda butler to the Hotaru Family." The man said as he bowed. "Wow they still got a butler!" Said Victor as he bowed back. "I thought you'd join another clan." "I would enver leave these grounds....Me and the other staff have stayed here and kept the estate in almost perfect condition." Smiled Keiji. They were led into the estate and to the main garden where Markus and Yama were sparring. Yama using hsi weight and staff to his advantage pushing Markus back abit more, Markus then knocked him down using the staff against him. Ray had left to take on a mission from the Guild, due to still needing money to finance his travels, only to come back to a burnt down guild, which made him run in quickly. All he could see where the ashes of everything that once was. He turned and stood in his fighting stance, only to find Adrian and Frejya with bags in their hand. "Guys! You're alright!" He said running up to them and giving both a big hug. "Of course!" Said Freyja as she hugged back. "The Hall's security kicked in and protected all the guild members and they protected more treasured possesions from the explosion and following fire. Only a few got injured while we tried to gather up all the items and get out of the hall." She went to walk out and gestured to Ray to follow her and Adrian. "We're going to the new base come on! It's amazing, we're staying at Markus' old home!." Ray nodded and walked with the couple for quite a while, eventually the trio made it back to the mansion, "There is it my friend, Markus's mansion, is it awesome or what?" He said looking over Ray's shoulder only to find him looking a bit aprihensive at the sight. "Everything alright?" "I... I just don't like big houses" He said with a grimice. Markus appear next to them holding a large fish over one shoulder. "It's actually smaller than it looks....The gardens and forest are the biggest parts.....My family wasn't that powerful but still we did make up some of the greatest Royal gaurds....So i'm told." He said walking towards the door. "You can hang around the grounds if you like....It'll take you nearly a day to walk aroudn the whole place." "When did you get the fish Markus? Last i saw you were sparring with Yama." said Freyja putting a hand on her hip. "Didn't blow him off again did ya?" "Nope finished early....Liz got a job and wanted Yama's help. I took that moment to go and get a fish from Mr Okita.....He just caught this one this morning" Said Markus as he openned the gate. "Only 500 jewels as well." "Good to know we got friends!" Chuckled Freyja. "So whats the occasion?" "House warming party....The Kign and the royal family are coming as well....So behave ok?" Said Markus looking back. "I'll take this to the kitchen...Go see how the dorms are coming along." "Is there something I should be doing?" Ray wondered as Adrian went with Frejya to check out the new rooms they were gonna share. "Don't think so go relax....See if you can find Becca she's been worried about you." Smiled Freyja as she put her bag on the bed. "She'll be in the forest somewhere." Ray nodded and quickly ran outside to find Becca while Adrian smiled and went next to Frejya, "I wonder how Becca will react to Ray coming back?" "I'm betting fainting.....She's been so worried but kept all the emotions in the shock will be too much!" Giggled Freyja putting her arm around Adrian and using her stretch magic to close the door. Quickly reaching the forest, Ray looked around, trying to find Becca when his sense of smell picked her up, eventually leading him near a waterwall where he saw her looking at the water. "Becca" He said as she looked over with a smile on his face. Beeca screamed in shock and dived into the water. "R-Ray?! When did you get back?!" She quickly ran out and hugged him. "How was your trip?" Ray laughed a bit as he felt the water dripping down his clothes, "Sorry if I startled you, didn't mean for that to happen, it was alright I bagged the mage and earned my reward. What are you doing out here? There's a party going on" "It's not starting till tonight....We got time!" She smiled letting go of Ray. "So what ya do?" What the two didn't relise that Markus was training at the top of the waterfall. "Have you seen Markus by the way? I need to show him sometihng." Asked Becca looking around quickly. Ray could feel the presence, but decided not to give it away just yet, "What is it that you wanted to show him?" He wondered. "A new spell! I've been working on it for awhile now!" She smiled proudly as if finally able to prove herself. "He said to show him when i've finished it." Markus stopped training for a moment and looked over the edge of the waterfall. Smiling after hearing Becca has finished her new spell. "Alright, let's see how it is, hit me with your best shot" Ray said with a smile on his face, taking a fighting stance and awaiting Becca's spell on him. Markus smiled and quietly appeared on a rock near the base of the waterfall. Becca smiled and stepped back to the edge of the water and closed her eyes. Suddenly the water behind her began to move, suddenly it flew into the air and surged towards Ray taking the form of two dragons. The dragons froze mid flight becoming ice dragons, they however fell to the ground causing no damage at all. "Well that sucked...." Said Becca dejected at the results. "I guess it's not finished yet....." "I wouldn't say that!" Said Markus making becca jump again and causing her to fall into the water. "Your heart wasn't into the attack.....Your magic wasn't focused enough for a spell of that complexity to work." "He's right" Ray replied as well helping Becca out of the water and giving her a towel to dry off, "When you use it, focus your instincts and mind into it, imagine you are the attack itself and strike" He said with a kind smile. "Better yet try and hit me with it!" Said Markus walking to a large boulder. "I'll move out the way so go all out and try to hit me." Becca looked unsure but after closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she nodded and used the spell again hitting the boulder, She didn't see Markus move and as the icey smoke cleared the frozen image of MArkus became apparent. "Markus?!" Shouted Becca worried that she's killed Markus. "No no no no no!!" "Relax will ya?" Said Markus sitting on a near by rock. "I said i'd move but just didn't say how...." "Your a jerk....." Mumbled Becca as she threw a ice ball at his head. Ray walked over to her and placed his arm on her shoulder, "That was a great shot, you have potential to get stronger Becca, I can see that" He said with a smile on his face. "He's right!" Smiled Markus. "You got the skills and power to become a S-Class Mage....You just need the confidence in your abilities to use them correctly." The day went on and eventually the party began, guests from all over the island arrived including members of the Mochina Council and Royal Family. Keiji greeted all the guests and showed them to the main hall or garden, to see either the toher guests or watch the sparring tournement the guild had put on to show their skills for potentual job offers. Markus stood at the top of the stairs overlooking the entrance and used a Lcarima and projection device to greet the guests. "Welcome honoured guests of the Hotaru Estate." He said with pride. "This party is a house warming party but consider for tonight this is your home as well....Explore, chat and enjoy the surroundings!" He then walked to the sparring tournement to join in for afew rounds. Ray and Becca were near on of the tables, laughing and drinking when they heard footsteps and saw Frejya with Adrian come towards them. "Hey you two, how's it going?" Adrian said with a smile as he grabbed a drink and chugged it down. "We're fine i guess....I'm watching Markus beat the apparent top bralwer in the Royal Gaurds....." Said Becca pointing to the fighting ring where Markus had pinned the hulking man down, sitting on his back and holding his arm against his shoulder. "I'm kinda worried for the Royal Family now...." "Oh come on it IS Markus we're taling about here." Said Freyja smirking at the event. "He's a demon in a fight....Though it is worrying that he's not putting much effort into the technique...." "It's a basic joint lock....Doesn't require much effort once in effect." Said Yamatora as he walked off to give Liz a drink. "It is pretty impressive that Markus is able to hold back quite a bit, though it is thanks to the sensei's seals, same with you right Ray?" Adrian asked looking over to see Ray putting his arm around Becca's shoulder again, slightly bringing her closer to her. "Yeah, though I would say my power is still not yet fully unleashed just yet, Markus had his powers fully shown, my potential is still a bit more than his". "Actually Markus has held back recently....When we took on that Drake was a breif glimpse of his full power....One attack." Said Freyja as she smirked at Ray. "He doesn't rely on just his magic though he uses every skill in his knowledge. Martial arts, Magic, Stealth, Knowledge and skill." Markus caused the guard to tap out and the two went off both showing eachother respect as they did. Makrus then went to join Ray and the others. "Well that was fun....Kind short but fun." he said ordering a drink. "I overheard what you were saying by the way....My power is it's peak but i can still learn more from my experiences....So i've not reached my full potentual just yet." "I can tell, in a sense, it's the same with me, but my power has been reduced quite a bit with the sensei's seals, my immersion actually weakaned a bit because of it" He replied. "Then adapt.....Learn new skills to aid you, don't rely just on one thing.....A truely great warrior is near impossible to predict in combat." Said Markus as he sipped his drink. "He's right Ray....Everyone here knows that focusing on one skill alone is foolish in the constant change of war." Said Freyja speaking from her experiences as a Rune Knight. "A swordsman needs to know the ways of unarmed combat as much as the ways of a sword." "Believe me, I know that lesson first hand, I'm not just a fighter, I'm a hunter in most things and I'm very capable of adapting to most situations" Ray said replied as he drank some more from his cup. "Well thats good then....Saves time on training you...." Smirked Markus as he finished his drink and went off to chat with the other guests. Markus walked around chattign with the various guests ranging from pwoerful nobles to the king himself. Alot of the talking after the royal family was with the young princess he cares for so much. Freyja smirked at Markus "He's always been good with kids...Even the whiners....I remember going on a job with a kid that whined os much i nearly threw her off a cliff, MArkus just scaed her stupid and still protected her.....We weren't even getting paid that much for the job." She chuckled as she ate some sweets. "Though after Markus scaring her she stopped whining and showed a more....normal side to herself." "It's interesting to see how he behaves around different people" Ray replied. "Yeah the wise old warrior with us, The big brother around kids he's sworn to protect like the princess there, Grim Reaper to his hated enemies and God of death to Daimon." Smirked Freyja as she ran out of sweets. "Awww talons....I'm gonna hunt down more sweets, go and say hi to people....Avoid the Finance Counciler....." Adrian smiled and decided to go with Frejya to grab some more sweets, leaving Ray, Becca, and Markus behind to talk for a while. "So I've been meaning to ask, are we going to get whoever trashed the guild?" Ray said looking over to Markus. "Ya mean Daimon?" Said Markus as he returned to the two. "We're currently looking into ways to mess him over like he did us....If we can find an important weaponsmith factory or supply area for his armies we can go after them.....Until then we're gonna have to stay put." "Lucky the Mochina Armed Forces are helping us as well.....The attack was seen as an act of war so as of last week the entire Alliance is at war with Daimon and his Dark Guilds." Said Beeca smiling at Ray. "This means we're gonna be busy." "I see, well for now since the missions still haven't been posted up, you can depend on me for any kind of help" Ray replied with a smile on his face. "The jobs don't get posted on the boards.....Most of the ones WE get are assassination, spying, saboutage, raiding and Recon missions into the heart of Daimon's domaine....Basically all the job nobody else wants." Said Markus as he sat down on a stool. "Thanks for the help though." "Of course, you guys have done much for me, it's the least I can do for you" Ray said leaning closer to Becca and wrapping his arms around her. "Well next one we get i'll let ya know....Only S-Class level mages are allowed to join in on them so it's me, Ellena, Axel, Titan, Yama, Liz, Adrian, Freyja and you." Said Markus as he look around the party. "Perfect sized team really." Just then a messenger of Military Intelligence appeared form no where using teleportation magic, the messenger handed Markus a scroll and vanished the same way her arrived. "Just got a mission.....Special Forces found a heavily guard training/supply zone on one of Blackwood's surrounding islands." He said reading the scroll. "Our task is to see if it's a threat and if so remove it from the situation....Perfect job for us!" "Well Party's over then...." Said Yama who walked over after spotting the messenger. "Shame....Was actually enjoying myself." "So who's in on the mission?" Asked Liz cracking her knuckles. "Me and the rest of The Infamous Four along with Ray....Yama, Liz, Freyja and Adrian are back up." Said MArkus as he stood on a near by wall. "Ok everyone i hate to say it but the party has to end early....Military Matter just came up! Thank you again for coming and hope to see you at the next one!" The party goers left in surprisingly high spirits, possibly 'cos half of them were too drunk to care. However Markus lead the teams down to the S-Class area to go over the plan. Ray sighed and smiled at Becca who nodded in response and let him go as he began walking, but he suddenly felt a pull, causing him to turn as she kissed him. "Good luck!" Smiled Becca before running off to her room. "Well thats an intresting turn of events." Said Axel as he knocked the ash from his cigarette. "Well anyway...Come on runt!" The group arrived at the secret room, unlike all the other rooms within the propety this was a simple cave going down to an underground lake. In the middle of the natrual platform was a large round tabl with several chairs around it. "Welcome to The Dark Hall!" Said Markus as he sat at the largest chair. "Take a seat everyone and we'll begin." The group sat down and waited for Markus to start. Ray sat next to Adrian as he was playing around with Frejya as they waited for Markus to begin his plans for what they were going to do. "Ok the plan is simple in ideal but gonna be a pain to go through with....The place is heavily guarded and led by a guy called Vega Sanada.....I've met him before he's insane and dangerous.....What we'll do is have the main team attack the base and the back up team deal with any back up they may try to pull into the fight." He said taking out a large scrole rolling it out onto the table. "We'll enter through the west wall.....Or over which ever works better. Once we're in we'll split up and plant some explosive lacrima on key points located here, here and here." "What about the rest of us?" Adrain said pulling Frejya on her lap and wrapping his arms around her stomach to lean her closer to him while Ray nodded in response. "As i said before you and Freyja are on the Back Up Team....So you get all the fun with any renforcements they send your way." Said Markus pointing to the main entrance. "They'll send the bulk through here and send afew around the back but we'll deal with them when they meet us" "Sounds fun...." Said Axel as he put out his cigarette. "Guess i can really rock out on this one huh?" "Don't go too crazy...." Said Titan as he smirked at Axel's comment. "We want to live through this." "Aww where's the fun in that, I wanted to have Frejya and me rock that place" He said giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek as she giggled. "Relax you'll get enough fighting at the entrance....They've got a barracks of about 100,000 strong down the road." Said Markus pointing at the large barracks near the attack location. "Thats what we need you to stop." "Thats more than enough...." Said Yama examining the map. "Though what shall we do about the war dock they have there as well?" "If they attack us with those ship's balistae all the better for us....We'll have less work." Said Titan smirking at Yama's causiousness. "So what will happen with me? Do i need to hold them off as long as I can?" Ray said wondering. "Your with the main team....Your magic could help us get through any armoured doors." Said Markus as he stood up. "Ok elts get going!" "Yeah!!" Shouted Axel as he rushed off. "He has no clue where he's going?" Asked Titan. "Nope...." Sighed Markus as he walked off after Axel. After the brefing, Ray, Adrian, and Frejya met up to grab some gear and change as they talked about what was going on. "Man, with all that training Sensei's been putting me through, I'm hoping I can last longer with you guys than before" He said putting on his cloak. "Relax! We're going up as Falsers...They're strength is just numbers we can take them!." Smiled Freyja as she charged into a darker version of her outfit from behind a screen. "Markus and his team will get the worst of it." The group gathered at the military docks and boardd a small black ship that used to be a trade ship modified for infiltration purposes. They set off on the long trip to the target location, they spent the time training and resting up before the fighting, After they arrived the teams split up and waiting for the fun to begin. "Ray burn a hole through the wall so we can get it....We'll need to blow the supply depos and then deal with the commander and free any prisoners. Once we blow the depos Yama and the others will start their part of the plan." Said Markus as he snapped the neck of a Falser guard. "Didn't expect a patrol out here though." "I'm still suspisious of this, it was too easy for us to determine where their hideout was" Ray said buring the hole to allow the others to make their way in. "I agree....Exactly why we're doing this....." Said Markus as he took down two more guards while Ellena cut down another three. "I don't want this to come back to bite us in some way." "I agree....There has to be something Daimon wants us to find here though....I say we blow the depos and then find out what." Said Titan as he glanced around for a depo finding one and setting the explosives. "One down three to go." Frejya and Adrian were right behind Ray as they kept following the plan, taking out some of the guards along the way with ease, "What could it be that Damion wants us to follow" He said stabbing one of the guards through the heart. Titan finally set all the explosions and denotanted them causing huge explosions to rip the depos apart. This caused a large number of guards to search for Markus and the main team while the garrison started to deploy troops getting the back up team into the fight. The main team were also knee deep in combat ripping the guards apart as they searched every square foot of the compound. "Well this is harder than i expected...." Said Markus as he cleaved several guards in two. "More fun though!" "Your a strange person ya know that right?" Said Titan as he landed a giant punch to a group of guards, while throwing more off his back. The following group began to take down the multiple enemies, holding their ground "Where is this stupid thing their hiding?!" Adrian said with irritating in his voice, wanting to get rid of these people attacking them. "How in the Phoenix's name am i ment to know?!" Shouted Freyja as she threw a stretched punch at several frakers. "We'll know when Markus fires a lightning bolt into the sky....." Back at Markus and his team, they began to run through the underbelly of the complex searching all the rooms for any bit of infomation or items that may help them figure out Daimon's overall plan. They went through torture rooms, mess halls and locker rooms which smelt like death. "Holy Talons!! Thats just wrong!" Shouted Axel as he entered one fo the locker rooms. "What do they stand in all day?!" "Moving on!" Said Titan running past holding his nose having learnt his lesson after going into 4 of the similar rooms. Markus eventually found a large torture room/mini-arena with two bodies hanging form the cealing. "Ok i found the meat room!" Markus walked to one of the bodies exmining how he died when he heard a waek voice." "Mind turning him around....He's been giving me that dead stare for days now." Said the man as he looked up weakly. "Oh and mind cutting me down?" "Sure...Who are ya?" Said MArkus as he summoned his blade. "You weild the Phoenix Cleaver....Your a Hotaru?" Said the man as he dropped form teh now cut chains. "I thought i was the last...." "Wrong i'm the last Hotaru....Name's Markus Hotaru." Said Markus helping the man up. "I'm Xander Hotaru....Weilder of the Phoenix Piercer" Said Xander getting up and staggering to the sword laying on the table. "Wait.....You my little brother then?" Said Markus slightly confused. Just then Titan, Axel and Ray burst in beating several newly discovered brutes into the ground. "So what new?" Said Axel driving the head of one of the brutes into a wall. "Not alot....Founda missing family member.....So nothing amazing." Said Markus still slightly dazed over the discovery. "Where's Ellena by the way?" They all heard a scream from down the hall and rushed to it's location. All except Xander who kind of staggered through the hall. Ray and the others heard the scream, attempting to try and go to whoever screamed but found themselves to be blocked off as more and more troopers kept coming after them. Xander catching up behind took a deep breath and vanished from sight cutting down the grunts with ease. "Go....Vega is here....Save your friend...." He said as he passed out. "Get my brother out of here i'll deal with Vega...." Said Markus who then vanished from sight as Titan and Axel picked up the unconsious who suddenly woke up running on pure adrenaline rushed off after Markus. "Well what we ment to do now huh?" Asked Titan as he looked around puzzled. "What scares me is how much they are alike...." "Follow him?" Said Axel smirking "Yeah....Sure." Said Titan running off after the two brother. Followed closely by Axel. Ray and the others could hear the sounds of foot steps racing back towards the entrance, realizing that his friends were coming, Ray motioned the others to step aside as he focused his Nova Magic into a large sphere and slammed it down into the ground, sending most of the troopers dropping down to the ground with ease as his comrades appeared. "We need to get out of here now!" Ray yelled as his immersion had shown. "Where's Markus and th eothers?!" Asked Freyja looking around. Meanwhile Markus had just found Ellena out cold on the floor with a hooded man in black weilding two short swords in his hands standing over her. He quickly fired a blast of lightning at the man who used High Speed to move out the way. Suddenly Xander appeared and intercepted him landing a quick knee to his back. "Mind if i join?" Asked Xander taking a weak stance next to his brother. "I got some pay back to dish out...." "You sure?" Asked Markus in reply as he cracked his knuckles loud enough they echoed down the hall. "If your gonna pass out move out the way first...." "We've only just met and your already being a jerk....You work fast..." Smirked Xander spinning the rope dart on the end of his sword. "Lets end this quickly then if your so worried about me...." Markus charged forward swinging a blade of pure lightning at the masked man knocking him into the air. The man however recovered with a backflip landing on a table behind him. "You'll need to do better than that.....Hotaru runt....Vega doesn't die that easily...." Said Vega as he squated on the table like an animal twisting his head in a jerky manner. "Which Hotaru?" Asked Markus with a cocky tone to his voice. "There two here now Vega...." Xander then attacked with the rope dart on his sword missing and letting it stick into the wall behind Vega and retracted it pulling him along for a flying kick to Vega's face. "Gaahh! You hit Vega! Vega angry....Now Vega bring his friends to play with your bones and blood!" Screamed Vega paniced. Suddently a magic circle appeared below him and several shadowy ghost like warriors appeared. "These are Vega's Stalkers.....They serve Vega's mask!" "Wow this guy is gone ain't he?" Said Xander pulling the hook our of the wall. "I can see why Daimon recruited him." "You'd be surprised that it wasn't his lack of sanity that got him recruited....It was that mask....One of Zeref's pet projects." Said Markus as he summoned another lightning sword. "He found it on a mission while her served in the Mochina Army's Fpecial Forces." "Wow....I take it he wasn't always this mad?" Asked Xander as he readied himself for another attack. "Nope from what i knwo the mask made him loose his mind." Said Markus as he vanished and attacked from above Vega who dodged and ordered his friends to attack. Outside everybody had made it to safety as Frejya was breathing Heavily while hugging Adrian, "Man, I really hope those guys will be alright" He said looking over to try and find Ray, but saw that he had ran back into the place after sensing a dark presence. Back at the fight Markus and Xander were having issues with Vega and his minions, Markus had been forced to activate his Storm Drive to keep up. But he was starting to figure out their magic. "Xander they're using Velocity Magic! Get them on a charge!" "Got it!" Xander understood and beheaded several in one fell swoop using the fact that they couldn't turn while using the magic. "What about him?" Xander pointed his sword at Vega as Markus finished off several more. "I say we have fun with him...." Markus said as he summoned his sword into his hand. "Lets see if his speed can avoid both our blades...." They both charged by Vega using his high speed magic to boost his natural speed avoided the sword swords and landed his own cuts to the brothers. As Xander dropped to one knee he noticed another sword near by and went for it, throwing the Phoenix Piercer to Markus. "Take it!" He shouted as he grabbed the new sword. "Your the one who should ahve it anyway....." "Head of Clan rule?" Asked Markus as he caught the blade and took over it's mage link. "Nice....Time to really cut a rug." "That was aweful...." Sighed Xander as he drew his new sword. "But i've now got The Dragon Needle." The two reengaged Vega and his minions, the new speed of Markus' sword allowed him to keep up with Vega and the minons and at the same tiem his brother had to muster every ounce of strength he could to keep fighting. Right before he could attack, a powerful wall of flame pushed Vega back, as Ray appeared in front of both Markus and Xander, "Sorry I took so long, this place was huge" He said glaring at Vega as he held his fighting stance. "No worries Ray...Mind helping my little brother with the goons? They use Velocity Magic so get them on a charge.....I've got Vega....I've got an old score to settle with him." Said Markus as he run a finger along a scar across the right side of his neck. "Don't mind do ya?" "Fine with me" Ray replied quickly moving in fast speeds, taking down most of the Shadow Guards at quicker speeds, hitting each one in pressure points to try and break them down. Markus took out a small crystal with what seemed to be a storm trapped within it, he squeezed the crystal and suddenly became engulfed in lightning which was quickly absorbed thanks to his magic. Markus then entered Storm Phoenix Force Mode. "Now we really have some fun...." Said Markus before vanishing without warning and began a brutal assualt from all directions pounding the seemingly uneffected Vega to a pulp. "I forgot that you hardly feel pain Vega...." "Vega feels np pain....Pain is weakness.....Vega is power....." Vega cackled as he stood up covered in blood and bruises. "Vega will destroy the weak.....Vega will tear you apart!!" Vega charged at top speed launching a brutal assualt at Markus with his swords who countered each attack only to be countered back. Ray managed to send a powerful light beam at the stalkers, sending most of them in a puff of black smoke, "These things aren't exactly human, what are they?" Ray wondered dodging one of the blades. "They're summons from his mask.....It's one of Zeref's pet projects.....The Nine Legion Masks....." Said Markus as he managed to throw Vega through the roof. "I'll be going out for abit kiddies....Any questions wait till ig et back....I promise to bring back some treats!" Markus lept through the hole after Vega and continued to beat him as they fell to earth near the hole. Vega recovered and began his counter attack, the two went back and forth equally matching eachother but something was up with Markus he seemed to be holding back abit enjoying the fight as much as possible. "So what do we do in the meantime?" Ray said looking over to Xander. "Go watch?" Smirked Xander finishing off the last of the minions in the room. "I dunno about you but i really wanna see how powerful my big brother is." Markus was holding his own against Vega already landing very dibilitating strikes on his arms and legs. Vega however was loosing his temper greatly to the point where he had become sloppy throwing strikes left and right wildly. "Whats up Vega?" Asked Markus with a cocky tone to his voice. "Having trouble?" "Shut up!!! I'll end you Markus!!!" Shouted Vega his anger breaking his usual 3rd person speach pattern. "You wil die!! Die! Die! Die! Die!" Suddenly as Xander and the tohers arrived someone appeared that made the situation alot worse. Dark Storm the most dangerous member of Daimon's forces and doppleganger of Markus. "You've failed the master Vega....Go home...." Said Dark Storm walking towards Vega holding a sheathed Nodachi in one hand. "The master wishes to speak about your failiure." "I can still beat him!!!" Scream Vega as he advanced on Dark Storm only to be sent flying with a swift backhand from Storm. "No you can't.....Once again your anger has blinded your hands....." Said Storm as he drew his sword and pointed it to Markus. "I'll prove who the true Phoenix Slayer is...." "Oh hi again!....Where ya girlfriend?" Smirked Markus leaving his Phoenix Force mode and sitting down on a crate that somehow survived the combat." Aww don't tell me she left you already?" Storm didn't say anything and just charged swining his blade down at Markus who moved out the way just as the blade was ment to touch him. The blade seemed to be amazingly heavy causing a cut in the ground that rached the hole to the underground complex some hundred feet away. Markus instantly countered only to be blocked by a wing shielf spell not unlike his own. Storm then countered himself with a pwoerful side kick to Markus' stomach sending him flying into a metal column. "Well that hurt...." Said Markus as he stood up and looked at Ray. "Mind giving my a fire boost?" Ray swirled around a vortex of flames around Markus, letting him absorb it into his body. The second the fire was absrobed into his body he activated his Burning Storm Drive and smirked. "Ya done goofed" He said before charging forward and landing a powerful elbow on Storm's chin sending him sliding back. "Well lets have some fun shall we?" "Yes....Lets..." Said Storm as he stood up stabbing his sword into the ground taking a unarmed fighting stance. "Coem at me with all you go-...." Storm didn't get to finish his sentance as Markus already attacked landing a double flying kick to his chest followed by a backflip kick. Storm recovered quickly and attacked with his fists coated in his lightning and fire. Markus could block the fire and even absorb it but couldn't with the lightning due to it's unique propeties. The lightning caused damage but Markus was unfazed and unleashed his Burning Storm Scream knocking Storm back who unleashed his own Storm PHoenix Scream. Ray immediatly saw the technique, reconizing it as the same pattern and technique as Markus, "Who is this guy, no way anyone can do that move perfectly like Markus" He said glaring at the man Markus was fighting, in his mind he knew that something was wrong. "He's a clones....Daimon created him to mess with my reputation....but his Phoenix Slayer Magic isn't as strong as mine....." Said Markus as he launched a barrage of punches and kicks on Storm who was coutnering with his onw. "He's almost infinitly more brutal than me though...." The battle raged on with Storm slowly gaining the advantage using his other magics to slowly beat Markus down who was still recovering form the draining effects of the Phoenix Force. Xander eventually jumped in using his Wind-Make magic to give Markus a hand. Not wanting to sit on the sidelines, Ray focused his flame along with Xander's Wind-Make, creating a powerful flaming vortex that headed right towards Storm. "About time!" Said Markus holding Storm for the attack to hit and ducking quickly to avoid the flying copy. "I'm still drained from my super-form....We need to work as a group.... Titan, Axel go help the others." Titan and Axel rushed off to help the rest of the group while Ray, Xander and Markus charged in the two brothers working perfectly together using eachother to cover their attacks as well as Ray's. Markus using Storm Phoenix Secret Art, Revision: Blazing Phoenix Storm to create an opening for Xander and Ray to use a combo spell. "Boosted Ultimo!!!" Ray focused a large amount of Nova Magic surrounding himself as he used in incredible speed to fly right at Storm, hoping to land a punch on him. "Wind-Make: Dragon Gust!" Xander created a dragon make of wind that charges at Storm landing at the same time as Ray's attack causing a huge explosion of fire, light and wind. "Please tell me he's done...." Storm suddenly burst from the cloud of smoke grabbing Xander's face and slamming him into the ground before kicking Ray away. "It's time for me to leave.....I was tasked with delaying you till Vega returned to my master......" He said brining his sword to his hand with a flick of his wrist. "I will return to finish this Markus....When your at full strength....It's not worth the trouble if your not at your best." He vanished in a similar manner as Markus does leaving the group releaved and exhausted. "Well that was fun........" Said Xander trying to catch his breath. "Can we go home now?" "I guess....I'll let the others know." said Markus who then sent a bolt of lightning into the air. "Lets take the next few days off guys....." Ray kept looking up at the sky, all he could think of was how in the world someone could've been cloned and replicated, he started to think that the world beyond his clan was more open than he could ever imagine. "Ray, come on man, let's head home" Adrian said as Ray turned around and began walking with them back to their new base. They arrived at the estate and had Xander and Ellena rushed to the medical room while Markus went to eat. "Well that was....intresting." Said Titan as he sat down next to Markus. "I guess those rumors were true then....Daimon used THAT spell then....." "Yep....He had the nerve to try it...." Said Markus with a mouth full of Ramen. "This copy of me is wild and hardly tamed....What makes it worse is that as he's basically me his Phoenix Slayer Magic has the same effects on me as it would the rest of you....And to top it all off i can't absorb his lightning magic....It's too corrutped...." "What we gonna do then?" Asked Freyja sitting down infront of Markus and Titan. "I mean if he can copy you what about the rest of us?" "He only wanted to copy me....But we're gonna train harder and get stronger so we can end Daimon for good!" Said Markus finishing his Ramen and walking to the S-Class training area. Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Phantombeast Category:RP Category:Articles in process